


Devil's Door

by SugarCrystal



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, morally reprehensible, really quite dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCrystal/pseuds/SugarCrystal
Summary: AU. What if it wasn't Yvonne McGruder who got hit on the head with a winch, what if it was Lister? Rimmer is not a good guy in this one. No violence but extremely immoral behaviour.





	Devil's Door

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the fic that has been sitting on my hard drive since last year whilst I debated whether to publish it or not.

Lister strained his arm as he reached for the top shelf, this was the problem with being on the short side, he considered irritably, they designed shelves for people of average height and you could never smegging reach anything. There were supposed to be both ladders and footstools around here somewhere but he couldn't see any.  
As he fished around for the safety harnesses that were up there somewhere, he caught his jacket sleeve on the accompanying winch, which was lying unsecured on the top shelf.  
"Smegging hell," he grumbled and tried to pull his arm free, tugging the winch forward and causing it to topple off of its shelf. He yelled in pain and doubled over, clutching his head.

"Geez, man!" yelled Petersen, from down the aisle. "Are you okay?" He ran over and carefully helped Lister to his feet. "We'd better get you to the medical wing, that could be really serious."

Rimmer was irritably waiting around in the corridor wondering where the smeg Lister had got to with those harnesses when his radio buzzed. "Z-Shift leader to the medical bay please."  
_Now what?_ he thought impatiently and stalked off to see what medical wanted.

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't Lister lying in a hospital bed with a bandaged head. And, for some reason, Todhunter was hanging around him. What was that smug git doing here?

"How is he?" Todhunter was asking the nurse.

"Not too bad, surprisingly," she replied. "He's seriously concussed and needed a couple of stitches but there's no fractures. We'll keep him in overnight for observation in case of haemorrhaging, if he's alright in the morning, we'll release him into the care of his bunkmate until he's recovered."

"Thank God you're okay, Dave," said Todhunter, his voice full of concern. "That could have killed you. You could, at least, have been a lot more seriously injured. You know, you can put in a claim for this, that winch should have been properly secured. I'll look into putting one in for you."

Rimmer folded his arms and looked down at Lister. "What happened, you goit?" he grumbled.

"Something fell on m'head," Lister muttered.

"It was the winch," Todhunter clarified. "For the safety harnesses. Fell off a shelf and landed on him, very nasty thing to get hit by."

"Being careless, were you?" sniffed Rimmer. "Not following proper safety procedures?"

"It wasn't his fault," Todhunter insisted, despite the fact he hadn't even been there. "It was an accident, the winch wasn't secured."

Rimmer scowled but said nothing. Todhunter always had to stick his oar in, stupid, smug, goity first officer, undermining Rimmer's authority, as if he didn't have enough of his own.  
The nurse handed Rimmer an accident form and he scrawled a signature on it with a flourish before stalking off. He still had a loose railing to fix and he'd have to do it by himself now.

 

"We can release him now but we'll need you to keep an eye on him for a couple of days," the nurse told Rimmer the following evening. "After that, if there's no change, he should be fine."

"What exactly am I supposed to do with him?" Rimmer grumbled.

"He still needs to sleep it off for a few more hours. When he wakes up, give him some paracetamol, make sure he drinks plenty of water and don't let him have anything alcoholic. Don't let him do anything strenuous until tomorrow or go wandering around the corridors. Let us know when he's back to normal and, if he takes a turn for the worse, call us on the emergency hotline. Okay?"

"Okay," Rimmer agreed. That didn't sound too bad, actually, Lister asleep and quiet for the evening. Rimmer could get on with making the revision timetable for his latest exam in peace.

Todhunter helped Lister back to his quarters and Rimmer. To be honest, he didn't much like the idea of leaving an injured Lister under Rimmer's supervision. Todhunter had never really trusted Rimmer and would have much preferred to be looking after Lister himself but it would look far too suspicious to ask. _Besides_ , he told himself, _he's going to be mainly asleep, what can Rimmer possibly do to him?_

The nurse had suggested Lister should have the bottom bunk which might be safer than the top one. Rimmer wasn't prepared to have his bunk stinking of curry, he'd already switched the sheets and pillows around and he planned to fumigate it when they swapped back again.

Todhunter carefully helped Lister into the lower bunk and tucked the sheet around him. "Okay, Dave?"

Lister made a contented sound as he settled comfortably.

"Just sleep it off for a couple more hours, you should be okay tomorrow." Todhunter lightly touched his cheek and then turned to Rimmer. "You should probably put the lights on the dim setting," he suggested. "Might be better for his eyes."

"Fine," Rimmer sighed and adjusted the lighting, he could always use the desk lamp. 

Todhunter gave Lister a final once over, said goodnight and let himself out. 

Rimmer settled down at the table with his writing materials, switched on the lamp and began to sharpen his pencils. Whilst he was busily engaged in organising them by colour, he heard Lister shift in his bunk, making a slight grunting noise. Rimmer left his timetable and went to check on him, his eyes were open but looked very unfocused. "Okay, Listy?" he asked.

"Frank?" Lister muttered deliriously. "Is that you?"

"No, it's me, you goit," said Rimmer irritably. Who the hell was Frank? There had to be at least twelve Franks on this ship including Hollister.

Todhunter, Rimmer realised suddenly. It had to be. Todhunter wasn't, physically speaking, entirely dissimilar to Rimmer, someone with wonky vision might easily get them confused, especially in dim lighting. Besides Todhunter had been here just now and had been hanging around Lister's hospital bed as well. But why would Lister assume it was Todhunter, who he rarely saw, as opposed to Rimmer, who he shared a room with?

"Why Todhunter?" Rimmer demanded. "What do you want to see _him_ for?"

Come to think of it, Todhunter had been a little too concerned for Lister's wellbeing; coming down to the medical bay to see him in person, helping him back to his bunkroom. There was no need for the first officer to check on an injured technician himself purely for reasons of paperwork, he could easily have sent a lower ranking officer to do it instead. It was almost as if his interest was _personal_. And since when had Lister called Officer Todhunter by his first name anyway?

"Are you sleeping with him?" Rimmer demanded. "Is that where you keep disappearing to in the evenings?"

Lister did not reply. He was asleep again.

Rimmer sat back down and got on with his revision timetable. After several aborted attempts, he ran out of paper. Should he leave Lister alone while got some more? Well, he'd only been told to keep an eye on him, not to keep him under constant surveillance. He should be okay for the seven minutes or so it would take Rimmer to get some paper from the nearest supply cupboard.

When he returned with a new batch, Lister was awake and standing at the sink drinking a glass of water. He turned and looked at Rimmer through narrowed, bleary eyes. "Hey, Frank."

Rimmer sighed. "Lister, I'm not...," he gave up and deposited his paper on the table. 

"I love ya, man," Lister muttered.

Rimmer rounded on him. "So you _are_ shagging him!" he scowled. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms.

Well, didn't that just take the biscuit? Lister was _his_ subordinate, not Todhunter's.  
Okay, technically he was Todhunter's subordinate as well, as was Rimmer, as was everyone on the ship except Hollister, but he was Rimmer's _direct_ subordinate and the only one he had. If anyone got to stick their dick in him, it should be Rimmer and that poncey-arse git had just strolled in and taken him from under Rimmer's nose when he had his pick of the whole ship.  
That smug bastard had everything, he'd grown up in England with rich, loving parents and gone to a decent school and then the academy and been fast-tracked to an officer's position. Unlike Rimmer, who having left his parents aged fourteen and his guardians aged sixteen, had found himself unable to afford the academy and had to take cadet school instead, only to flunk it and have to claw his way into the JMC at an entry-level job.  
Bloody, smegging Todhunter with his success and his stupid handsome face and the easy charisma Rimmer could never manage, who had the whole ship fawning over him, reminding Rimmer so much of his despised brother John. And now he had Lister as well, the one thing on the ship that was Rimmer's.

Lister staggered towards him, reached out to him. "Frank," he sighed. "Give us a hug." He collapsed against Rimmer's chest. 

Rimmer ineffectively patted him on the shoulder and wondered what to do.

"Love ya, Frank," Lister sighed again, he reached up, fumbling his arms around Rimmer's neck and kissed him. 

It wasn't a very good kiss, sloppy and badly aimed, but Rimmer's body went into overdrive. Lister was kissing him, kissing _him_! He kissed back as best he could, helplessly messy and bumping noses, Lister's mouth tasted of toothpaste, which was better than Rimmer had expected.  
Lister eventually released him, staggering slightly and Rimmer privately cursed. "Alright, back to bed with you, squire," he said aloud, pushing Lister back towards the bottom bunk.

"Yeah, good idea," Lister mumbled. "Let's do that."

" _You_ , not me," sighed Rimmer.

"Ya know what I mean, Frank," Lister slurred as he collapsed into Rimmer's bunk. "Come and shag me."

Well now..., Rimmer looked long and hard at Lister.  
Lister had just asked him for sex. Actually, technically speaking, he'd asked Todhunter but, if Lister was in no state to tell the difference, then what did it matter?  
He could. Lister would barely know anything about it, he could do whatever he liked. He could take Lister right now. Rimmer smirked to himself, thoughtfully fingering the fabric of his uniform. He could reclaim him from Todhunter.  
Not that the higher-ups would see it that way. As far as they were concerned, it would just be taking advantage of an injured subordinate. Worse still, an injured subordinate who was technically under his care right now. That was the sort of thing they took a dim view of, you could end up in a tribunal for something like this, you could lose your whole career and most likely go to prison as well.  
But..., _only_ if the injured subordinate made a complaint and Lister wasn't going to complain, he would either think it was Todhunter or would think it was a dream.

He climbed into the bunk beside Lister. 

"Frank," Lister murmured happily.

Feeling suddenly grateful for his mimicry talent, Rimmer carefully adjusted his voice to do his best impression of Todhunter. "It's okay, Listy," he murmured reassuringly.  
No, not 'Listy', Rimmer was the only person who called Lister that, Todhunter would call him Dave. "Dave," Rimmer corrected. "It's okay, Dave. I'm here."  
He removed his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, but decided he might as well leave the rest on.

Lister never bothered with pyjamas, the slob, he just slept in his underwear. Good, that made things easier. Rimmer gently tugged Lister's boxers down his legs, dropped them to the floor and straddled him. He was briefly taken aback, he'd had no idea Lister was so..., big. Not that it made any difference from Rimmer's end of things.  
Lister made a contented sound and Rimmer gently touched his face, fingers trailing around his jaw, tracing the outlines of his lips. He was so pretty, Rimmer had often privately thought so. Todhunter must have thought so too, the bastard. He was young-looking as well, he could almost pass for a teenager. Rimmer leant over and softly kissed him again. This time, Lister made a quiet, happy, moaning noise against Rimmer's lips.  
Rimmer considered matters, he wanted to fuck him unprotected, come inside him to mark his territory properly. But it would be evidence, if Lister woke up with semen leaking out of him, he'd have questions. Lister had some condoms in the medicine cabinet. Come to think of it, he'd need some sort of vaseline as well. Rimmer slipped off of him again and went to check the cabinet, Lister made a frustrated sound at the loss of contact.

"It's alright, Dave," said Rimmer soothingly as he climbed back on top of him. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed him again, harder this time. "What do you want, Dave?" Rimmer asked softly. He undid his belt, unzipped his trousers. "Do you want this?"

Lister made another sound, a soft humming noise that sounded affirmative. "Frank," he added in a voice that would probably be passionate if it wasn't delirious and half asleep.

Rimmer wished Lister would stop calling him Frank, it may be a very common name but Frank had been the worst bully of Rimmer's brothers. He could hardly ask to be called Arnold though. 

"Don't call me Frank," he insisted. "Call me...," What could he use that wasn't specific to him? "Call me Sir," he whispered.

Delirious or not, Lister just sniggered at that and Rimmer dropped the idea while he still had some dignity intact.

"Open your legs, Dave," he said instead.

Lister complied and Rimmer felt a surge of power. _Yes, that's right, miladdo, you spread yourself open for me_.  
He awkwardly tugged the condom on, unused to them, and added a little vaseline, then leant over and lightly kissed Lister again before carefully lifting his legs and settling himself between them, Lister's thighs around his waist.

"Rimmer?" Lister muttered. "That you?"

Rimmer froze. _Oh, shit!_ "No, it's Frank," he replied desperately in Todhunter's voice. "Remember?"

Lister made a vague shrugging motion and Rimmer sat completely still, wondering how lucid Lister was and whether continuing was wise.

"Fuck me," Lister muttered. "Go on.

Well, okay then. He took a deep breath and pushed his way into the tight hole. He felt the firm warmth gripping him, his cock throbbed with excitement and for a second he was worried he was going to come instantly.  
He waited a few seconds to let it calm down and then experimented with moving, pulling a little way out, then pushing back again. Lister softly moaned underneath him and he smirked. _Like that, miladdo?_  
He moved a little more, a little harder this time, Lister reached up for him, pulling him closer. Rimmer let him and tried thrusting harder, trying to create a rhythm.  
Lister began moaning in earnest, pleading for more, calling him both "Frank" and "Rimmer" indiscriminately.  
Rimmer's cock twitched and he felt himself coming. "You're mine, Listy," he hissed in his ear as he finished inside him. "Mine, not his. You'll never be his." He took hold of Lister's sizeable erection and squeezed, a few firm pumps and Lister's fluid spilled from the tip and ran down over Rimmer's fingers.  
He pulled out of him and sat back, panting, flushed and triumphant. _Suck it, Todhunter_.

He pulled the condom off and flushed it down the lavatory, then washed his hands and carefully wiped away any further evidence from himself and Lister with a wet cloth.  
Within seconds, Lister was asleep again. Rimmer regarded him thoughtfully, then stripped to his underwear, crawled into the top bunk and switched off the lights.

 

Three million years later:  
Rimmer's hologram drunkenly staggered around the bunkroom. "Do you know how many times in my life I had sex?" he slurred.

"No," Lister replied instantly, trying to shut him down. "I don't wanna know. Don't tell me. You don't wanna tell me."

"Once!" Rimmer complained, with one finger held up for emphasis.

"Oh smeg," Lister groaned. "I didn't wanna know that, man." He hadn't, but his curiosity got the better of him anyway. "Who with?"

Rimmer collapsed into his bunk. Drunk as he was, he knew there was something he could never admit to here but he was far too drunk to think of a convincing lie. "Never mind," he said instead. "No one you know."


End file.
